Greasy Chopper
The Greasy Chopper is a business and gang territory owned by Mitch Baker, and operates as the gang hideout for the Vice City Bikers gang, during GTA Vice City. The Greasy Chopper features a large amount of Easter eggs in it's interior and during missions, it is considered as one of the most pivotal location for Easter eggs in GTA Vice City. Easter Eggs List Of Easter Eggs Following are the list of Smaller Easter Eggs that can be found at the Greasy Chopper in the form of pamphlets, posters, product tags, machines and sign boards. *Crocodile Board, a reference to Vice City Crocodiles. *It's plausible that Niko Bellic has been referenced in GTA Vice City, words such as Niko (with a small o merged with k) DID THIS and Been away from the army. These words might be a reference to Niko Bellic's history. **This easter egg could also reference Victor Vance as his nickname is "Vic" and he is a veteran of the US Military. **The owner of the Greasy Chopper, Mitch Baker, is also a veteran, so it could be a reference to him instead. *''CHAVEZ WAS PICKED UP BY FBI is also written on one of the walls. *A decapitated head is featured during one of the missions. *One of the sign board reads ''HIPPIES USE SIDE DOOR. *Children and Dogs have also been mentioned on one of the sign boards. *The "Space Mission" pinball table in the Greasy Chopper is a 1976 pinball machine by Williams. *The "Jolly Roger" (the letters of "Roger" are altered a bit) pinball table is a 1967 machine by Williams. *The guitar on the stage is a fretted Fender Jazz Bass. Originally called the Deluxe Model, it's been made by Fender since 1960. *The cymbals on the drum set are supposed to be Zildjians since the name on them has a big "Z" in it. Zildjian cymbals have been made since Avedin Zildjian made the 1st ones in 1623. *Old German has been a popular discount beer for over a century. It's now owned by the Pittsburgh Brewing Company. *Old Dutch beer was made by the Eagle Brewing Company. It was founded in 1867 in Catasauqua, PA as Eagle Brewery, Schaefer & Kostenbader and closed in 1964. *Foster's lager has been made by the Foster brothers of Australia since 1887 and is now made in various breweries around the world. *Horton beer was made from 1865 to 1941 by various owners, the last one being the Horton Pilsner Brewing Company. *"Bell Label" Blue Label beer was made from 1912 to ? by the Northern Brewing Company of Superior, Wisconsin. The ad found is basically the same except "Blue" is changed to "Bell" for the GTA version. *"Bellend" Ballantine beer was 1st made by Peter Ballantine, who came from Scotland, in Newark, NJ, in 1840. His company was originally incorporated as Patterson & Ballantine Brewing Company. Joined by his three sons, it became P. Ballantine and Sons in 1857 and until the breweries closed in the 1960's. It was very popular beer, once the 6th biggest selling beer in the U.S.A. In 2005, Ballantine Ale was owned and marketed by the Pabst Brewing Company and brewed by the Miller Brewing Company. *One clue on the GTA clock to the identity of the real beer is the set of three rings, which are Borromean rings on Ballantine labels and ads. *"Blatzaa" beer is advertised as coming from Milwaukee. Blatz beer was 1st made in Milwaukee, WI, in 1851. It's now made by the Miller Brewing Company of Milwaukee under contract for Pabst Brewing Company. *"GUFF JUICE": "Guff" can mean "nonsense" ("He doesn't take any guff") or "fart." The latter would make the phrase mean someone had an accident--it wouldn't be a compliment about the liquor. "Guff" is also a new Scotland term for "English." *A couple of signs advertise "Old Realing.", but the "l" in "Realing" has a mark on either side of it that makes it take more space than the other letters, it could be an altered "d," and it could originally have been an ad for "Old Reading" beer of Reading, Pennsylvania. Old Reading cans use similar lettering. The Reading Brewing Company was founded in 1886 and closed in 1976. *Coors Light beer has been made since 1978 by the Molson Coors Brewing Company of Golden, CO. *"Pusch" Busch beer has been made since 1955 by the Anheuser-Busch brewery of St. Louis, MO. *"Dudweiner" Budweiser beer has been made since 1876 by the Anheiser-Busch brewery and is produced in various breweries around the world. *"Vice City's Best" Miller brewing was founded in Milwaukee in 1855 by Frederick Miller. Miller Brewing bought the A. Gettelman Brewing Company in 1971. A couple of popular inexpensive beers they've made are Milwaukee's Best and Milwaukee's Best Light. *According to babelfish: "Dental cet" in French means "dental this," which could be a GTA phrase. "Dental cele" in Spanish means "dental it watches over" (?). *Daeufer's Beer The Dauefer Lieberman Brewing Company was founded in Allentown, PA, in 1869 as Henry Koenig & Company and closed in 1938. *Fort Pitt beer was made by the Fort Pitt Brewing Company of Sharpsburg, PA, from 1906 to 1957. The metal scoreboard is for football on one side and baseball on the other. It was the most popular beer in the Pittsburgh area in the 1950's and spawned the expression "Fort Pitt--that's it." *Ortlieb's Beer was originally made in 1859 in Philadelphia, PA, and was made by different breweries ending with Ortlieb's micro brewery in 2004. *"Paul Daniels" Jack Daniel's whiskey has been made by Brown-Forman of Lynchburg, TN, since 1875. Paul Daniels has been a popular magician, quiz show host, etc., on TV in the U.K. since the 1970's. *"ART COLLEGE...GO BANG!", this could be an ad for the band Shriekback playing at an art college as part of a tour for their 1988 album "Go Bang!" Another connection with that idea is that director Michael Mann used songs of theirs in a couple of his movies, including "Manhunter," 1986. Brian Cox plays Hannibal Lector in that and does the voice acting for the TV director in the Rockstar game "Manhunt." Michael Mann was also the executive producer and a writer of the TV series "Miami Vice," which influenced some things in "Vice City." *"DROPPIN' SCIENCE" is a compliment for a unique or well-done rap lyric (as if to say, "You dropped something clever into what you were saying"), and is the name of a book of essays about rap music and hip-hop culture edited by William Eric Perkins, 1995. *"Cadian Club.", is an altered version of an ad for Canadian Club whiskey because, besides having some letters of the name in common and also being "IMPORTED," it has the same slogan: "The best in the house." Canadian Club, "C.C.," has been made since 1858 in Walkerville, Ontario, which is now part of Windsor. *"FUNKY-LIKE A TRAIN" may refer to the song of that name (without the hyphen) released in the U.K. by the Equals, 1986. *"DRIVE," shown near a depiction of the tail fin of a car, may refer to the 1984 song "Drive," which was the biggest-selling single in the U.S. for The Cars. Gallery GC1.png GC2.png GC3.png GC4.png GC5.png GC6.png GC7.png GC8.png GC9.png GC10.png GC11.png GC12.png GC13.png Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City